Conventional three degrees of freedom cylinder actuator/sensors are constructed of three semi-cylindrical longitudinal walls separated by semi-cylindrical longitudinal insulator portions. There is an inner diameter electrode and outer diameter electrode for each wall. In the actuator mode when all three walls have an equal voltage simultaneously applied the transducer acts as a piston creating displacement in the Z-axis. When voltages are applied unequally X and Y-axis displacement are created: the amount and direction of displacement is dependent on the relative magnitude of the voltage applied to the walls. D=f(V). One shortcoming of these devices is that the walls are 40–100 mils in radial thickness. Since the typical piezoceramic material from which they are built requires 25 volts per mil, such devices require very high voltage supplies e.g. 1,000–2,500 v. In the sensor mode a force exerted along the Z axis equally on all three walls generates equal, similar voltages, e.g. typically fractions of a millivolt from each wall, while a force applied unequally results in each wall developing a different voltage representative of the direction of the force in the X and Y axes. Since voltage is a function of the force and thickness: V=F/t, these conventional transducers of 40–100 mils thickness have a relatively low sensitivity. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,870, 4,885,498, 5,245,734 and 4,932,119.